No se que poner
by hitsukarin por siempre z
Summary: Toshiro al no estar atento con karin y si con hinamori la esta perdiendo! D: que ara toshiro para recuperarla! -MAL sumary,por favor,oportunidad -Todos los personajes propiedad de tite kubo
1. Chapter 1

no me digas que no lo saben!?

Holaaa,como estan?Lo siento,estube mucho tiempo ausente...pero bueno,aqui estoy ;)

Karin,habia empezado a salir con Toshiro,pero habian problemas en su relación,como Toshiro era capitan del decimo escuadrón,no tenia mucho tiempo y muy poco veia a karin y cuando podia ir a verla...unos minutos despues llamaba hinamori..y Toshiro en unos segundos no estaba mas,como siempre él fue atras de ella..y eso le dolio a Karin,por lo que ya no aguanto mas,y tomo una desición..que les dolera a los dos..

Karin decidio por teminar con toshiro,ella sabia que Toshiro sentia algo por hinamori,y Hinamori siempre que lo llamaba,creia que era aproposito,porque antes no llamaba a Toshiro,lo empezo a llamar cuando se entero que salia con ella.

Ahora mismo,estaba esperando a Toshiro,hoy le diria que terminarian,mientras tanto escuchaba música,habia una canción,que le paso Yuzu,por lo que decidio escucharla y al escucharla,se dio cuenta de que se parecia a lo que a ella le pasaba la letra era asi: (PD:No pondre toda la canción,solo las partes en la que se parece a lo que le pasaba a Karin)

Tu dulcura corre por mis venas

Crei en tu intención

No pense que fuese un engaño

Ni una mentira tu amor

Me dices que te esta llamando

Te vas sin un adiós

Se muy bien que haran tus brazos

Dime que hago yo...''

''Hablamos solo cuando puedes

Te abrazo al esconder

Que no haria para tenerte a mi lado al manecer

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide

Que antes de ti no era igual

Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido

Antes de ti no sabia amar''

Se dio cuenta de que era asi,la canción parecia que hablaba de ella y Toshiro

-Hola-Karin se asusto,Toshiro aparecio de la nada?o..ella estaba tan concentrada y no se dio cuenta..?

-Ahh,hola-Lo dijo con voz fria y una mirada igual de fria,tanto que sorprendio a Toshiro.

-De que querias hablar...?-Pregunto un poco nervioso,algo le decia que no era Nada lindo y ese dia se levanto con esa sensación.

-Toshiro...He tomado una decición..

-Una decición..?d-de que..?

-Sobre nuestra relación...Quiero que terminemos...-A Karin le dolio decir eso,pero si seguia a su lado,los dos terminarian mal si seguian asi.

-Q-Q-que...?Por qué..?

-...-Karin solo quedo en silencio.

-..Contestame Karin!-Se sentia desespedado..Karin..Su Karin queria irse de su lado...Por qué!?Acaso se habia enamorado de alguien más!?...solo con pensarlo le dolio eso...

-Por que...tu...Tu estas enamorado de alguien mas!De Hinamori!Ella te llama y vas corriendo con ella!Te olvidas de mi!Nunca tienes tiempo y entiendo eso...pero..por qué!?ella te llama solo cuandos vienes a visitarme y te vas!no podemos estar juntos si es asi!-Dijo karin,se canso,simplemente se canso,le dijo lo que mucho tiempo quiso decirle..

-...-Toshiro estaba sorprendido..ella Karin,Su karin estabba llorando...y por su culpa,se sintio un idiota,sabia que karin tenia razon,el siempre fue con Hinamori y se olvido de ella,pero no todo era verdad...Él la amaba,pero él..no puede dejar a Hinamori,el la quiere,pero...el ama a karin!puede que ella malinterprete todo por sus acciones,pero Hinamori era importante para el..Era un idiota,debido a eso,estaba perdiendo a Karin...

-Continuara!

-Espero que les haya gustado :3

Sayonara!


	2. Capitulo 2

Holaaa!como estan?espero que bien,no se si tarde en actualizar o no pero bueno,no tengo tiempo,no me aconstrumbo a la secundaria...y trato de venir seguido aqui,pero tampoco puedo pensar para una historia y no se si yo sola soy o no pero siempre tengo el problema de decir ''no,no me convence''''no,no le va a gustar a nadie'' y etc.

Pero sin mas que decir,a leer!

Despues de eso,quiso acercarse a karin,pero cada paso que el daba ella retrocedia,le habia hecho daño,era un idiota de verdad,es mas,idiota le queda corto..

-Karin...yo...

-Callate Hitsugaya..-Dijo Karin,por lo que le dolio a Toshiro ya que ella nunca le dijo Hitsugaya ni tan friamente...

-Yo...lo siento...No queria hacerte daño...

-Pero lo hiciste,ya es tarde...

Karin se dio vuelta,lentamente,en eso Toshiro ve una lagrima que cae de su rostro...salio corriendo y el se quedo alli solo..

Karin se habia ido a un parque,que ahoar estaria alli por eso mismo,queria estar sola..

Ese dia,estaba nublado,no era un hermoso dia y menos para toshiro y Karin,y como si el tiempo supiera lo que sentian empezo a llover,mientras a ellos se le escapaban lagrimas.

Los dos se quedaron en los mismos lugares,no le importaba si se mojaban,karin estaba sentada en un columpio y el en el mismo lugar donde Karin termino con el.

Despues de un rato Karin se fue a su casa,tenia los ojos rojos en hinchados y tambien opacos,la sonrisa que siempre tenia desaparecio,y tenia rastros de lagrimas..Eso sorprendio mucho a su familia.

-Karin-chan que pasa?-pregunto yuzu preocupada.

-Karin?Karin,hija,estas bien?que paso?-ya saben quien pregunta.

-Nada,estoy se preocupen.-Karin fingio una sonrisa,ninguno le creyo lo que poco le importo y se fue a su que cuando Ichigo llegue a la casa,le contarian como la vieron,pero no le importaba mucho.

Despues de unas horas,Ichigo llego,y yuzu e isshin le contarón como vieron a karin,a ichigo le sorprendio mucho el saber que karin estaba mal,que tenia los ojos hinchados,rojos y opacos y con rastros de lagrimas,esperaba que fuera una broma por parte de su padre y hermana,por eso cuando esucho eso,fue rapidamente a la habitación de su hermana.

-Karin.-dijo mientras golpeaba a puerta y esperaba,al ver que no abria golpeo mas fuerte y la llamo mas fuerte-Karin!

Karin no le queria abrir a su hermano,pero el encontraria una forma de entrar y le abrio la puerta.

-Que nesecitas hermano?

-Karin...-Ichigo tenia los ojos como platos,su hermana,nunca la imagino en ese estado,quien fuera lo que la hiso llorar lo pagaria muy,muy caro,NADIE hacia llorar a su hermana. y salia con vida.

-Si?

-Qué te paso Karin..?Quien te hiso llorar?!...-Ichigo tenia ocultos sus ojos por su cabello

-...-Karin no queria decirle que paso a Ichigo,sabia que mataria a Toshiro.

-Karin...

Karin se dio la vuelta y dijo:Nada.

Ichigo sabia que mentia,y pudo ver que al darse la vuelta se le caia una lagrima,por lo que la abrazo fuerte,iba a dejar que le contara cuando quiera y que ahora llore todo lo que quiera.

-Karin,se que algo te paso,pero dejare que me lo digas cuando quieras pero mientras llora todo lo que quieras...

-Ichigo...-Karin empezo a llorar,lloro todo lo que contuvo esos años..

Luego de unas horas Karin se durmio en los brazos de ichigo (ichigo la habia abrazado,pero despues la alzo y se sento en la cama con ella en sus brazos)y Ichigo la dejo en la cama y la tapo.

Fuera quien fuera la persona que le hiso eso a karin lo pagaria.

-Continuara!

-espero que les haya gustado este cap :)

-A mi no me gusto mucho esta cap,siento que a nadie le gustara...No se si exagere con el dolor de Karin,pero bueno,la cosa es que a toda persona le duele terminar con la persona que amas.

Talvez en el siguente capitulo me centre mas en el dolor de Toshiro

Gracias a los reviews de:Kariin1004 , 10,Meli1715, y MikeRyder16

PD:Que dirian si digo que no continuare la historia...?

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!como están?espero que bien,Tarde en actualizar?ya ni recuerdo cuando publique el segundo cap de ''No se que poner'',Esta vez me centrare en el dolor de toshiro.

Esto...les queria preguntar si conocen una canción linda en ingles o español,porque la historia esta la escribo por escuchar música,si no escucho música no puedo hacer capitulos ,no se si soy la unica en hacer las historias asi..

Sin más que decir,a leer! :)

Toshiro se encontraba en su escuadron sentado,recordando lo que habia pasado con Karin...sabia que le habia hecho daño a karin,lo sabia muy bien y ahora se arrenpentia y mucho,él le habia prometido protegerla,la se olvido de protejerla de alguien...de él mismo.

Como se habia podido olvidar protegerla de él mismo?acaso era tan idiota para olvidarlo?

Toshiro empezo a recordar las lagrimas de que karin habia derramado,nunca la habia visto llorar...De la nada recordo algo que Kurosaki le dijo''Toshiro,Karin no ha llorado desde la muerte de mi madre,te juro que si la haces llorar te matare''en ese momentos solo eran amigos para ichigo cuando les dijo eso.

Entoces..Karin no habia llorado desde que su madre murio?y...ella lloro por el...acaso tan importante era el para hacerla llorar?ahora si que ni el mismo se perdonaba por hacerla llorar...

Karin...

De repente Toshiro se levanto e intento llamarla pero ella no le contesto,creo que era obvio que no le contestaria.

Luego de unas horas decidio por ir a verla,no tenia mucho papeleo asi que podria irse unas horas...

Luego de haber avisado al comandante de que se iva a el mundo humano partio directo asi la casa de los kurosaki.

Apenas llego fue directo a la habitación de karin.

En ese momento karin estaba acostada en su cama,y miraba asia el techo,mientras pensaba y se le caian lagrimas,esta claro en que o en quien pensaba no?A Toshiro se le hiso muy facil el saber el porque y de paso se sintio la peor persona del mundo.

-Karin..-Karin se sorprendio de que estuviera ahi,osea,que hacia el ahi!?

-Vete Hitsugaya.-Esta claro que le dijo eso muy friamente.

-No.

-Eh dicho que te vayas

-Y yo te eh dicho que ,tenemos que hablar.

-Hablar...? para que.?nosotros no somos nada.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo del otro dia.

-asi? y de que quieres hablar...?

-Quiero que...volvamos y que me perdones se que fui un idiota pero por favor...Yo NO amo a hinamori yo..-No pudo seguir porque karin lo interrunpio.

-Claro que NO vamos a volver,Y NO me intereza a quien ames,porque yo no soy nadie para que me lo digas y..-Toshiro la interrumpio con algo que no se esperaba karin...que sera?

Continuara..

Lo se,es muy corto este capitulo y hasta creo que es lo peor que e escrito..

Lo haria mas largo pero...Estoy triste y ya no tengo ganas de continuar haciendo lo mismo que antes,pero no piensen mal,yo seguire este fic,cueste lo que triste porque lei algo en el facebook que lo involucra a unchico..especial para mi,osea ya saben,fue el unico que me interezo desde que estoy en el jardin hasta ahora,y muchas veces me hice iluciones y ahora cada una de ellas se rompio,porque se que no me corrosponde pero es que muchas veces dije lo mismo y hacia lo mismo,me volvia a ilucionar con el todo porque siempre que miraba hacia donde el estaba lo veia mirando hacio donde yo estaba pero ya esta,por lo que lei de otra persona no me conrresponde,asi que hoy sere MUY fria con el,solo con el y los demas no,ahora ya sere como siempre,no como cuando el se acercaba y me ponia roja como un tomate,ahora lo tratare como lo hago con los demas sin msa que decir,Bay!

Tratare de actualizar rapido y gracias por los reviews :'D

Y gracias por leer hasta tardo en actualizar no se cuanto pero tengalo en cuenta LO SEGUIRE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE.

Sayonaraaa! ㈶2


End file.
